


The king's little helper

by Ivartheboneme



Series: Ecbert [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, King/Servant relationship, Mention of Exhibitionism, Reverse Cowgirl, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mention of choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/pseuds/Ivartheboneme
Summary: I got a request on tumblr for a King Ecbert x big boobs reader, containing sex on his throne and some dirty talk. Sorry about the really bad dirty talk, anon, hope you'll like it anyway!





	The king's little helper

As the last of the king's guests begin to leave for their beds, you and Æbbe start to wipe the tables clean while the other servants take away the leftover food and drink. The king still sits in his chair, smiling kindly at the girls as they clear the table. You still have several tables left to clean when Eadburga calls for you and Æbbe to come help carry the dishes from the high table. You straighten your back, feeling it protest at the sudden movement. You grimace and place a hand there, taking a second to compose yourself. The king doesn't acknowledge you until you reach for one of the plates. He holds his hand up, signalling for you to stop, and turns to Eadburga.

“Not her. I want to speak with her.” He says to the older woman. She nods silently, even though she doesn't like you going to the king; not after what happened last time. Still, what else can she do than agree? Ecbert stands and you follow him out of the great hall. You can feel the other servants' glares burning at your back and you're not sure if they're more jealous or more afraid. He doesn't speak as he walks through the corridors, nor does he look over his shoulder to see if you are keeping up with his strides. You arrive at the throne room and he pauses to hold the door open so that you can enter before him. It seems that he has prepared for this more than he let on because there are candles and torches still burning throughout the room, even though it would usually be dark in here by now. Once you're both inside he lets the door slide shut and he walks right past you as you stand in the middle of the room. He sits down on his throne with a deep sigh, his body probably aching from the long day he's had. The king studies you as you stand there, waiting for further instruction. Finally, he raises a hand and beckons for you to come closer. You stand in front of him, hands folded together.

“Did you do what I asked?” You nod in response.

”What did you find out?”

”Æsc will oppose you; he is not fond of the idea of letting pagans farm our lands.” Ecbert sighs and rubs his temples while staring down onto the stone floor.

”No surprise there; that man thinks his own thoughts and ideas so grand that he simply must share them with any unfortunate soul he encounters. What else do you have for me?”

”Ceolmund.” This elicits more of a response. He sits up and locks eyes with you.

”What about him?"

”He doesn't want it either.” The king looks very skeptical.

”He just told me that he supports my idea and I saw no lie in his eyes.” Ceolmund did just say that; the thegn was one of the last to leave and you arrived just in time to hear him congratulate Ecbert for being so forward thinking and for coming up with something that would perhaps mean an end to the raiding. Still, you are a little hurt that the king doesn't seem to believe you.

”Ceolmund is an accomplished liar, my king, but I know that he is afraid of you and he wants you out of the way. He thinks that allowing the Vikings to start a settlement will anger the other kings and start an uprising against you. It would not surprise me if he is already communicating with Rhodri or Ælle.” Ecbert stares at you, once again dumbstruck by your ability to read people.

“Hmm, I see.” He leans back in his throne “Well, (y/n), it seems that you have helped me yet again.” You bow your head and feel a rush of pride. The pleasant feeling is however dampened a bit by a nagging concern at the back of your head and you can't stop yourself from asking.

”My king...will you actually allow them to settle here?” Something dark flashes in his eyes, so quick that even you almost don't see it.

“There are many factors involved in making this decision. Explaining it all would be a long and tedious conversation.” This is what he always says when doesn't want to tell you something. You don't object out of fear that he will throw you aside, or perhaps even have you killed; it can't possibly be favourable for a king to have people find out that a servant girl was really the one behind most of his cunning observations. He would need to silence you permanently. Ecbert hurries to change the topic.

”Come here.” He guides you onto his lap so that you're sitting facing away from him. While you begin to trace the pattern on his robe he takes something out of his pocket and then begins to brush your hair away from your face. Your heart skips a beat; the last time he did this he had wrapped his right hand around your throat and squeezed tightly enough for you to get dizzy at the lack of air. His ring had left a clear mark on the soft skin and the other servants had stared at you when they noticed it the next morning. You close your eyes and wait to feel his palm deny you air. The other girls had been worried and you had avoided their questions, not sure how to explain the heat that had rushed through your body without making them think you had some sort of death wish. His beard tickles the side of your neck and a pleasant shiver goes down your spine as he whispers in your ear.

“Open your eyes.” You do as he says and immediately notice his closed hand in front of you. He slowly opens his palm, revealing two small objects. Earrings. They are round and have an intricate pattern in blue and purple, with a few of the details coloured in red. You squeal in joy, only to instantly clasp both hands over your mouth in embarrassment of the noise. Everyone else already thinks you are some vapid girl that is only allowed to stay because the king enjoys your cunt and full breasts; you don't need him to start believing that was your only purpose too. He doesn't seem too bothered by your reaction though; he chuckles lightly and then retracts his hand so that he can put the earrings on for you. You let your fingers toy with the jewellery for a while and struggle to keep the sheepish grin that's threatening to overtake your face at bay. His hands slide over your shoulders.

“How is your back, my dear?”

“Not very good.” You admit. The meeting of the nobles had required a great deal of preparations, including carrying many heavy things and scrubbing the floors.

“I suppose that is the price you have to pay.” His hands quickly leaves your shoulders to instead grab two handfuls of your soft breasts. You gasp at his bold touch and he lets out a pleased growl. He draws circles with his thumbs and you squirm on his lap.

“I think it's worth it. Don't you agree?” As he speaks the last words he tightens his grip and you moan loudly. The king moves his hands to your back and begins to rub it while praising you.

“You did so well today, my dear.” You eagerly lap up his words and he continues working on your back until you are completely relaxed. He slides a hand down to your dress. He rucks your skirt up and you grab on to the armrests to help him by lifting yourself from his lap.

“Thank you.” He says sweetly and places a quick peck on your cheek before guiding you back down. The skirt is now bunched up around your waist and your womanhood is laid bare for the king. Anyone could walk in and you're no longer ashamed to admit that the risk excites you. He holds on to your hips and drags you back and forth a few times, allowing you to feel the bulge that is growing in his pants, before turning his attention to your exposed flesh. One hand remains on your hip while the other creeps over your thigh, stopping to lovingly knead it. You press back into his chest and whimper as the heat continues burning through you, wishing that he wouldn't go so slow. His breath fans against your neck as he speaks.

“Do you think I am cruel for not fucking you right away?”

“Yes.” You whisper and try to angle your hips so that his fingers will come closer to your core. He tssks in disapproval and retracts his hand slightly to make up for your little trick.

“But if I rush things, how will anyone have time to walk in on us?” He asks and you inhale sharply. You turn your upper body as much as you can and crash your lips to his, his beard certain to leave your skin irritated. The king allows you to indulge in this behaviour while he continues to move towards your opening. He finds it and ends the kiss at the same time as he begins to tease you with his fingertips.

“You like it, don't you? Feeling above the other servants.” He finally enters, letting two fingers stretch you. You had intended to actually say something but find yourself incapable of doing so, instead giving up a string of whining noises.

“My dear; you'd let me fuck you right in front of them.” You moan, too far gone to answer properly “And maybe I should.” Your eyes fly open. Ecbert picks up his pace and his ring repeatedly hits against your opening; as usual it only heightens the pleasure. His voice comes out low and gravelly as he continues to speak.

“The nobles will still be here tomorrow evening. You should sit next to me instead of running around serving; they will watch with envy.” You feel your body begin to tense, your toes about to curl “The nobles will go to bed stroking their sad little cocks as they pretend that you're theirs instead of mine and the servant girls will sulk because they don't have the king's favour.” Your hands clamp down on the armrests and your body arches as your orgasm comes crashing in. He barely gives you any time to recover, shoving at you to make you stand up. As you stand there swaying, he pushes his pants down so that they are bunched up below his knees. You reach your arms out and place them on the armrests. He finds your hips again and begins to slowly slide you down on his waiting erection. Until you met the king you had always thought that you would save yourself for your future husband and so you have nothing to compare his cock with but it certainly feels large. The first time he had spread your legs you had been horrified and convinced that the pain would be endless but he had been surprisingly gentle and you had found yourself very relieved that you had lost your virginity to someone with so much experience. Now you have grown accustomed to his thickness and the feeling of him entering you is nothing short of pure bliss, although your mind feels a bit foggy at the moment. The first few strokes you only sit there and wait for the fog to dissipate. As soon as you feel your thoughts grow clear, you begin to move with him. Knowing that he usually doesn't last long when he has spent so much time taking care of you first, you decide to make this short time as pleasurable as you can for him. You undo the top of your dress and hear him growl as it falls down from your shoulders. Once your arms are free from the fabric, you use one hand to steady yourself while the other go to your breasts; the only thing the king enjoys more than touching them himself is watching as you touch them. You whimper softly as you tease at your nipples and the king's thrusts grow more forceful. Another five thrusts and he spills inside you with a deep groan. You stay like this for a short while but soon notice that you are on the verge of falling asleep. You hurry to stand up and pull your skirt back down then slide your arms back inside the sleeves; the king doesn't object. Just as you're about to leave he calls out for you.

“Wait.” You turn back to face him and he gestures at your ears.

“Give them back.” _What?_ He sees the hesitance on your face.

“If you wear them among people it won't take long for everyone to figure out that you're more to me than just a marvellous set of tits. I'm sorry, my dear, but you can only use them when we are alone.” As true as his words are they still sting, especially since he had just talked about claiming you in front of both nobles and servants alike. Words spoken in the heat of the moment, spoken because he knows you like them; you know this. You remove the earrings and place them in his hand. He slips them back inside his pocket.

“My king.” You murmur and turn to leave.


End file.
